bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Plasma Bomber
Archives 1 | 2 OST Translation I was wondering if you could please do me a small favor. I downloaded an OST of an anime and I was hoping you wouldn't mind telling me the names of all the tracks, as they are all in Japanese. It's okay if you don't want to though, as this isn't official wiki business. http://www.4shared.com/photo/w7uwKypZ/BoBoBoTrackList.html The reason that I can't use the translation that came with the soundtrack is because the person thought it would be a good idea to combine all the track names into a single run-on sentence. I tried translating some of the track names myself, but online translators simply aren't reliable. Thanks in advance. --Reversalmushroom 02:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, it is a .txt file, right? Sometimes, those end up formatted weirdly when you download them. I'm guessing that you opened it with Notepad. Try opening it with WordPad (a Rich Text editor), Microsoft Word, or some other higher-level text editor. It should then appear with proper spacing, and you can then save it with the corrected formatting. :Try this and get back to me, ok? :Plasma Bomber 04:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It worked! Thanks! A couple of the names sound a bit odd though, such as "United snap a child beauty Sukeban Kantou Bobo" and "Decide cool! Tinker round". I'm not sure if those are bad translations, but I'll leave them as is. I don't know if you've ever read or watched Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, but names like that actually make sense in the context that is the entirety of the series. PS - Why is your name green? --Reversalmushroom 05:17, June 6, 2012 :No problem. And yeah, those names do sound kind of weird... :As for why my name is green, well, it just kind of happened one day. :Plasma Bomber 23:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Stage template Seeing as though you've been working on stages, I've continued working on the stage template... that I was working on back in November.... On to the topic, I used the design from the redesigned templates. As such, you can view it here. Here's a list of the fields: *name *image *description *jpname *altname (just in case...) *modes *password *size *gimmick *trap *items (sprites) *altitems (which is used according to a different sized map, etc.) *games *otherapp If there's anything missing, feel free to edit it. You can probably create another header, such as "Statistics," to include # of items, soft blocks, etc. :Hmm... I have a few concerns. For classic Bomberman stage articles, this leaves a rather long template at the right side of the screen with very little information to be detailed at the left side of the screen, right-aligning basically all of the article's info. I'm not sure how stages with multiple versions would be handled, and also stage images would be scaled down slightly. But I don't really know how this could be resolved... :Beforehand, I had considered making a template similar to the NormalArea template that is used for normal game stages. But for stages that don't have multiple versions, it might look a little odd to have two similar templates on the page right beside each other, although I suppose that the small stage selection image could be contained in the right-aligned template so that it is not devoid of a picture. But all of the fields that you've laid out couldn't be concisely contained in a NormalArea-type template as it stands... Hmm... :On the other hand, this template, as it stands, would be great for the Bomberman 64 pages, since they are less about statistics and more about descriptions and strategies. And other than these concerns, aside from the item and soft block counts, it looks like it covers everything well. :Plasma Bomber 00:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I found the long template a problem as well, though I ignored it for now until I could get some feedback. I'll probably come up with new designs to it, although I have artist's block right now. ^^ The NormalArea template may work too. As for the ones with multiple versions, I was going to leave you a message explaining that, but I guess I forgot to do that. I'll work around this at some point. :::OK. By the way, I should let you know that, for a few weeks following the 18th, I won't be able to help out much on the wiki. I might be able to check in a few times, but I won't have any documents or other resources with me at the time. I should be back at around the middle of July. :::Plasma Bomber 04:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, so I'm really out of ideas of how I can implement a different style that will suit every type of battle stage; that, or I'm not thinking outside the box. So I've made some adjustments to the sandbox, and how it can be be used here. Style 4 is really... weird, and I'm not sure why I did it like that. I guess I just like making the strangest things. ^^ Style 5 is a little cleaner. I'm not really into any of the designs right now, though Style 5 could work. The design used on the NormalArea could be used, though. Old Artwork Pack For some reason, my Bomberman Artwork 5 pack is missing from my hard drive and the link I provided has already expired. I was wondering if you had a copy of it by chance? Legato32x 04:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I do have that one. I'm uploading it right now, and will post the link on your talk page when it is ready. :Plasma Bomber 00:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Bomberman Party Edition Was wondering if you had the guide to Bomberman Party Edition, or if there even was a guide. If you have one, is the item info for the Battle Game displayed as text, or as pictures? If it's displayed as pictures, would you mind scanning or typing that information so I can update the info for the Bomberman Party Edition stages? Reversalmushroom 08:47, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :I do not have a guide to that game, and I am not sure if one exists. For the Seesaw Park page, I just counted the number of items in the stage during gameplay, by disabling opponents and leaving only a human player, or something like that. The reason why I included it was because it was another variation on the Seesaw Park, so I just lumped all three versions (that I could remember) into one page at the time. :Plasma Bomber 14:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) How did you take those pictures of the Trump Soldiers? Reversalmushroom 09:32, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :I just zoomed in the camera and positioned Bomberman directly behind each one. The models themselves are too much trouble to work with, and some pieces are colored by lighting, so I'm not really sure how to make them look accurate. :Plasma Bomber 16:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Personal css I believe you should add this to your personal cssifyou haven't done so already: /*--makes nonexistent categories redlinked--*/ .newcategory { color: #CC2200 !important; } It is used to make categories that have yet to be created redlinked (since an update long ago made all categories the same colored link, no matter if it was created or not). It's useful if there's a category that is: misspelled, nonexistent, or gibberish to a certain extent. Sadly, I believe it violates the Terms of Use, according to some users, so it can only be added to your personal css. And if you're annoyed by the wiki ads, you can probably add this too (and this also violates the TOU): /*--hide ads--*/ .wikia-ad { display: none; } If you're tired of adds, I'd recommend adblock and adblock plus, if you're a firefox user that is. Adblock blocks video ads and banner ads, and adblock plus disables pop-up advertisements. It's nice getting to watch youtube videos without having to wait 15 or 30 seconds for every single video where the uploader has a youtube partnership, which is pretty much every video with over 100,000 views. --Reversalmushroom 03:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC)--Reversalmushroom 03:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting. Ads don't bother me, but the category link fix will probably help in the future. Thanks for the heads up. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 00:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Images Project So my big project I'm working on is that I want to compose one massive archive of bomberman images. For starters, I'm sorting through all of my image packs and assembling them in a more organized manner. Next I'll go through the wiki's photos and add them to my packs to their corresponding games or whatever. Anywho, if you have a pack of images or sprites you'd like me to include, feel free to upload them somewhere and I'll add them in. =) It'll take me a while to complete this but it will be worth it. I'll probably be asking you for advice on some images as I go and for starters, images like these: http://www.skotcher.com/wallpaper/9_1351_20195/Bomberman.html There are several wallpapers like these I've found on the internet. Are they from a particular game? Legato32x 16:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, as a side project, could I have you rip the artwork from this website? http://www.dothehudson.net/en/app/bomberman-touch2/index.html Legato32x 02:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Those wallpapers have been around for years, but I don't recall from when exactly they originated. There are others in the same style that depict Bagura and/or some of the Dastardly Bombers as well, so I'm not sure that they're necessarily from any specific game; rather, they might just have been general wallpaper images offered by Hudson Soft on their website. But I don't know for certain. :I'll try to rip those images sometime soon. I'm assuming that you're talking about the two individual Bomberman images, right? :Plasma Bomber (talk) 00:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes those two. I'll probably just throw the wallpapers into my etc folder of the pack I'm working on. Legato32x (talk) 05:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems that I had forgotten to fulfill this request. Anyway, here they are: ::http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/986/bmantouch21.png ::http://img696.imageshack.us/img696/1263/bmantouch22.png ::In regards to the first image, the lower and right edges of that image appear unobscured in the topmost image of the page, so I took those edges, scaled them down, and spliced them to the other image. I'm pretty sure that it's barely noticeable, but I can remove them if you'd like a copy of the pre-spliced image. ::Plasma Bomber (talk) 02:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::They look fine to me. Thanks for your help Plasma. I believe I'm as finished as I'm going to be with the images project because I'm really burned out on Bomberman. I'd love to share the pack with others but I don't know where I could host it. When I compress it with Winrar it's about 750 MB. Any ideas? ::Legato32x (talk) 04:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Use 4shared! --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 04:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Heh, I was actually just about to say this. I think that they allow larger file sizes. The only downside I can remember is that they'll remove your stuff if you're inactive for maybe half a year. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 04:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Templates How much work is it to add a new template, and how do you make one? Do you have to be an Admin? If it isn't an inconvenience, could you please add the "fixed image" template from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic wiki? http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Fixed_image --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 01:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have to be an admin to make a template. Just create a new page and name it "Template:Name", where "Name" is the desired name for the template. That groups it with the other templates; you can then fill out the code for it, publish it, and test it out. You can always experiment with coding in a sandbox too (just make a page named "User:Reversalmushroom/Sandbox"). :When making a template, you basically wrap the code inside brackets, and then, after the code, you can put template usage instructions within brackets. :I don't know what the practical purpose of that template would be but, on that template page, you can just click "edit" and then copy the code from the top (between the brackets). Then, on the Bomberman Wiki, create a new page titled "Template:FixedImage" or something of the sort, and paste the code in there. After publishing it, you should be able to call it in another article (like your userpage) with . I'll let you try it out, it's pretty simple once you know what you're doing. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 18:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ..........Done. And that template is intended to help personalize User and User Talk pages. Not really useful, but still nice. --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 21:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) SB2 As much as I love Super Bomberman 2, I would say that objectively, the first game is the best. --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 17:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but that is an opinion, therefore it is subjective. It can't be scientifically proven. Other people say that Bomberman 64 or Saturn Bomberman are the "best", but those are also opinions. If you can dig up some old 1994/1995 gaming articles from reputable sources, you could discuss (in a "Reception" section in the SB2 article) what kind of reviews the game had when it was released. I'm sure it was well-reviewed at the time; it certainly seemed to be the most popular Bomberman game in the U.S. during the SNES era (and to many of that generation even now). :By the way, I ripped the sample that is used in the Zone 2 song. It's kind of a weird effect, but it doesn't seem to be saying anything at all: :http://www.2shared.com/audio/3DeWh3AX/19_Space_Station-01.html :Plasma Bomber (talk) 17:40, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I can't prove that Super Bomberman is the best Super Bomberman without being a jerk, so I'm just going to cut to the 2nd thing that I want to talk about: Go download Super Jukebox 3.2'': http://www.4shared.com/rar/uAco9-oR/Super_Jukebox_32.html Then go download the Super Bomberman 5 soundtrack in SPC format: http://snesmusic.org/v2/profile.php?profile=set&selected=15917 Rename the extension to .RAR or set Super Jukebox 3.2 as the default opener of .RSN files, and then open the file. I recommend turning the sample rate all the way up, setting the preamp to 50, and setting interpolation to "None". Mute all the channels except for channel 0, lower the pitch to -5.50, set "Main SS" to 0, start playback of Space Station, skip ahead to 0:44, and voilà! Now go revert your own edit and then go apologize to Yasuhiko Fukuda for your corpulence. --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 20:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :There's no need to go through all that. I linked you to the sample that is used within the song, ripped from the SPC of that particular song. It is played at different pitches, since it's a sample. Here, I slowed it down several times. Go ahead and listen to it at five different speeds: :http://www.2shared.com/audio/4B-iI_a4/19_Space_Station-01_varied.html :I don't believe that is sounds like it is "saying" anything. It's just an odd sound. :Also, I don't think that you know what the word "corpulence" means. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 05:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes I know what "corpulence" means And as for the sample in question, I didn't understand it at first either, I had to listen to it a few times (it's hard to make out), but trust me, if you follow my instructions and listen to either that part of Space Station or the Space Station part of Super Bomberman Medley (it's on channel 6 and it starts at 0:58), you'll hear it. --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 05:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I went and listened to the song. I'm still not convinced, because I still don't hear "hit it", and especially since the sample being played in the song is the ''same one that I already ripped. It's just reverbing when it's being played back. If you keep listening to the same thing over and over again trying to hear some hidden message, you're going to hear something. But there's no message to be heard here. If anything, the sample sounds more like a toy duck when it's at a higher pitch, and like a mangled "Hey!" when it's lowered. :http://www.2shared.com/audio/4BiqjWYb/This_does_not_say_hit_it.html :On a side note, if you knew what "corpulence" meant before, then you were either using it incorrectly, or you were just trying to call me "fat" for no apparent reason. Neither option is very becoming. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 16:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) It was only a joke. I don't know if you are morbidly obese or not. Are you? --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 17:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hahahah, no. I don't think that I was having a very good day when I last responded. :I apologize if I may seem callous at times. Part of my job here is to maintain the integrity of the info (at least that in the articles that I have reviewed and about which I am knowledgeable thus far). I generally try to keep a neutral tone. It's not the most enjoyable task, heh. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 05:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) If that noise were a woman, I'd marry it. --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 08:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) What is your favorite trap? Mine is the furnace. --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 04:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, I'm not sure. The Trolley is a classic, but I don't tend to use it anymore (it's easier to just catch another rider at the stopping point). I guess that the Oil Trench made for some interesting battles, without introducing too much chaos. On the other hand, there is always something satisfying about throwing an enemy off of a Cliff. :Of course, that's from a player's standpoint. Were I to be designing levels, I'd probably come to appreciate some of the other traps a bit more. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 05:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :If the Japanese name is "engine room", then why is the English name "furnace"? --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 05:29, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::You'd have to ask the localization team. My question is why they renamed the Iron Sphere to Steel Sphere. ::Plasma Bomber (talk) 17:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree that the individual areas of Bomberman Hero should also be described. I have this game myself so I could help out if you want me to. Lightning Flash (talk) 15:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Lightning Flash Etc What do you think of Super Bomberman 3? --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 23:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) And have you tried the 5-5 shortcut yet? --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 07:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Are you dead? --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? 01:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :No, I just took a break. While I thoroughly enjoy digging up information on this series that has, until now, been lost to the western world, I don't particularly enjoy having to monitor other users' edits all of the time. :I haven't tried the 5-5 shortcut. In regards to SB3 - some people don't like this game, and I don't understand why. Some people complain about its art style, but I actually prefer it over that of SB1-2. Others note how it borrows heavily from Bomberman '94, but it adds its own differences, and this was a game made for a very different system within a year's time, so what's the big problem? It also carried over a lot of traps that were first introduced in '94, but again, I don't identify a problem there. Besides, it introduced the Bad Bomber mode which, like it or not, was an interesting innovation that would appear in many future titles. :Not to mention that it featured the Fiendish Bomber 5, of course. And on an amusing side note, it imported a bunch of enemies from Hudson's Neutopia, which is kind of cool. And a lot of those enemies would continue to appear in Bomberman games. :To make a long story short, I like the game and feel that it made a contribution to the franchise. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 17:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Which of the Super Bomberman games is your favorite? --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? 02:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Tough call... I guess that I'd say that right now, it's a toss-up between SB2 and SB3. They're all good in my opinion, but if I have to pick a favorite, then I'd slide SB1 down the list because it doesn't have the same features/battle stages as 2 and 3, and I'd slide SB4 down because, while it does incorporate a lot of cool features, the normal game is made too easy by the sheer number of rideable enemies and bonus stages that are provided, and the battle game can be rather hectic with lots of gimmicks. As for SB5, I just never played it as much as the other games, so I can't really judge it very well in comparison. I've been messing around with it more in the last year so it's starting to grow on me. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 20:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) 5 Dastardly Bombers What source confirms the 5 Dastardly Bombers as having been built by Bagular? --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? 01:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Good question. As far as I can remember, it's only directly stated in the manual for Saturn Bomberman Fight!!. The first line of Golem Bomber's introduction, on page 25, confirms that Golem Bomber is "one of the Fiendish Bomber 5 created by Professor Bagura" (translated, but basically word-for-word). :Plasma Bomber (talk) 00:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) You know what I never realized about Super Bomberman 5? Super Bombermans 2, 3, and 4 were given 1 year of development time, while Super Bomberman 5 only got 10 months. The Normal Game has 90 levels, 4 different boss rooms, 4 battle groups of 13 stages each, and 1 level designer. That's 146 levels being designed by 1 guy with 1/6 less development time. Can you say "rushed"? PS - What do you think of the staff pages that I created? --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? 11:47, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :The staff pages are a nice addition. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 21:58, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Admin Position :Ahenrymuhammidkid (talk) 18:47, January 24, 2013 (UTC)anthony henryAhenrymuhammidkid (talk) 18:47, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :How can i become an administrator ::You would have to put in a request for user rights, I believe, and both Legato and I would need to approve it. However, we don't just hand out administrator positions. You'd need to fulfill these requirements first. The position is really a responsibility more than anything else, though. If we feel that we are in need of another administrator, we would probably pick someone who has been an active and capable contributor. ::Plasma Bomber (talk) 21:58, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you happen to know where I can find scans of the Super Bomberman 2 manual? 22:49, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :You can find scans of many of the games' manuals and guidebooks on Ragey's website. Here is where Ragey has uploaded scans of the original Japanese manual. I'm not aware of any existing scans of the U.S. or European manuals, though. Maybe I'll scan mine in one day. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 01:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! 20:24, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Super Bomberman 5 guide I'm having issues with my printer, and I don't have a computer anymore. Long story short, I can no longer scan the Super Bomberman 5 guide. I would be willing to loan it to you if you would be willing to scan it and upload it to the internet for me. What do you say? 20:24, June 13, 2013 (UTC) =Now I don't want to be a tattletale, but...= Um, Remember me? I started that List of Karabons in Bomberman Tournament page. :D So I thought I'd check back on this wiki, and this is what I found... The person appears to be a vandal. Just thought I'd notify you since you're an admin. Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 03:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Are you dead? =Come back undead, then!= My sources indicate Reversalmushroom} inserted the preceding heading, but HELLOOOooOOO! I need to ask you if every individual Karabon deserves its own page, 'cuz I feel the list should suffice the non-recurring ones. And DUDE, wake up! We need you here! (Well, not that we'll die without you, but...) [[User talk:Togepikachu|Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 10:54, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Plasma Bomber Can you edit me all the seven worlds of Bomberman '93 (Quarry, Blossom, Inferno, Wither, Surf, Icicle and Techo), as there are more enemies in those worlds. I created when I was still an anonymous editor, now I'm inscribed, you will be able to edit please? Welcome back! What happened? -- 17:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Plasma Bomber! I was wondering if you had any input on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love to see the Bomberman community included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:39, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :He's dead.-- 16:42, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Even though I haven't edited in over a year, I do still occasionally look at the site for completely random reasons. Not sure if Plasma Bomber is still considerably active, even though his last edit was over a month ago. But if I had an input, I think this wiki can be included in the gaming footer. :::Thanks for the heads-up ;) I'll include it if there's no objection before the end of the month - it'll be listed as approved in the meantime. Raylan13 (talk) 19:19, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello Plasma Bomber!